Ember Hellion Adel
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10735 |no = 1091 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 127 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 15, 18, 21, 24, 52, 57, 62, 67 |normal_distribute = 19, 8, 6, 5, 27, 20, 10, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 52, 56, 60, 64, 68, 72 |bb_distribute = 15, 8, 5, 4, 3, 24, 16, 10, 7, 5, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 52, 56, 60, 64, 68, 72, 76 |sbb_distribute = 15, 8, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 24, 16, 10, 7, 5, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 109 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = The king of Mildran. After conquering half of Ishgria with his military forces, Adel sought to take control over the remaining half by challenging the queen of a country called Estoria. Both rulers fought against each other in hand-to-hand combat, but no one knows anything more of the exchange between them. However, after their battle Adel decided that force was not the way to rule Ishgria, but cooperation between neighboring nations instead. |summon = Come with me! I shall show you a new world where my ideals have become reality! |fusion = A truly powerful being not only boasts of great strength, but also of the power to change others' minds. |evolution = Can you see it? The new form attached to my ideals. This is but a part of it. | hp_base = 4234 |atk_base = 1628 |def_base = 1709 |rec_base = 1353 | hp_lord = 6111 |atk_lord = 2203 |def_lord = 2324 |rec_lord = 1824 | hp_anima = 6853 |rec_anima = 1626 |atk_breaker = 2401 |def_breaker = 2126 |def_guardian = 2522 |rec_guardian = 1725 |def_oracle = 2225 |rec_oracle = 2121 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 24 |ls = King's Sanctuary |lsdescription = 30% boost to max HP, Def & probable slight damage reduction |lsnote = 10% chance to reduce 20% of damage taken |lstype = Hit Points/Defense |bb = Vatra Spicules |bbdescription = 11 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & reduces damage taken by 50% for 1 turn |bbnote = 60% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 250 |sbb = Lord's Endurance |sbbdescription = 14 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, boosts Spark damage and gradually recovers HP for 3 turns & reduces damage taken by 50% for 1 turn |sbbnote = 60% boost & heals 1800-2300 + 12% Rec |sbbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 420 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 10734 |evointo = 10736 |evomats1 = Fire Mecha God |evomats2 = Miracle Totem |evomats3 = Fire Totem |evomats4 = Fire Pot |evomats5 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Ishgria Demons II |addcatname = Adel2 }}